A Dying Heart
by Zac Efron is hot 4 ever
Summary: When Gabi is gone,Troy finds out her death was no accident!The rest may take a few months!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez and her boyfriend Troy Bolton were on there way to there college in New Mexico,it was a normal day,hot and sunny.She was very tiered because the past few nights she had been up till 1:00 a.m. studying for a test and was abought to fall asleep when Troy Bolton reached over from the passengers seat and gently touched her arm. 

"Hey! Stay awake!I want to live past 20! You want me to drive?"."No!For the hundreth time! It's my car and I'm FINE!"snaped a very exhausted Gabriella.  
"Ok, jeez!Whats your problem lately?You'r ALWAYS cranky and you never pick up your cell phone when your at home! I'm just worried about you ok, Gabi?"

Troy said trying to comfort her.He knew how exhausted she was! But she didn't reply."Gabi?" said Troy."Come on Gabi don't give me the silent treatment!"

But she wasn't. Troy looked at the road.They were slowly going to the ditch and the very steep hill."Gabi! Wake up!"

He grabed the wheel.But it was too late.Troy closed his eyes he heared a crash and a rip. He felt the jerk and then he opened his eyes.Gabriella was gone. Troy rubbed his worried head he was bleeding and crying because there lying in front of the car was a scraped up Gabriella.Troy limped out of the car and nealed by the girl and pickedher up even though he didn't know that his right hand was broke.he limped to the road and pasted out.

ok all you need to do is review my story and if you want me to continue it tell me thanxs!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Troy opened his eyes he felt like he had been hit bye a truck!His side was killing him.He looked next to him and there was Gabriella laying on the bed with all kinds of wires attached to her small body.She had a cut on her arm for when they crashed she flew throught the wind shield.Troy was in shock and looked to see his mom and his dad write next to him.

"Hey Mom.Hey Dad."said Troy in a shacken voice."He's awack!"said Mr.Bolton.His father ran down the hall to get the doctor.

"You feel ok sweetie?" said Troys mother with a worried look on her face.

"Mom I I feel like crap!"said Troy

.Then his father and a docter came through the door,and then another doctor.The second docter went to Gabriella's bed.Then they wheeled her out and every one was talking at once.Troy looked at Gabriella's pale face and at the last glimpse of her her eyes shot open and you could see her utter the words."Good bye Troy."And then she mouthed the words "I love you."

Troy threw back his blanket and limped out of his bed and followed the doctor and said"What's wrong with her?Were are you taking my Gabi?"He was panicing because Gabriella was coughing up blood.She was aso crying for Troy.

"Troy.Troy were are you?"She said in a weak and shacky voice.Troy looked at her and then ran to her bed side and walked along side it.

"I'm right hear and I'm not gonna leave you."said Troy as he grabbed a hold of Gabriellas hand."Doc,whats wrong with her?"said Troy.The doctor replied,"I don't know,but you need to go back to your room and rest.We will do our best to keep her with us!"

Troy solumly walked back to the room and sat on his bed and soon fell in to a deep sleep.

When he woke he saw his mom crying with her face buried in his dad's chest.

"Whats the matter ,Mom?''said Troy.  
His mom looked up at his worried face and started crying again.

"What?"Troy demanded,"Is it...Gabriella?"he said in a quiet voice.

The doctor walked through his door and said "Would you like to see her?" Troy hurried out of bed and ran as best as he could with a bruised leg.when he reached her bed side he was over welmed by the way she looked.She was pale and bruise d even more so than the last time it seemed.Troy didn't know what to do he sat down and did the only thing he saw fit to do.He started to sing "The Start of Something New".As he sang the song Gabriella's eyes lifted and she started so sing as best as she could.

They sang the whole song and then when they were finished she said,"Troy,when I was wheeled out of that room I thought I was going to die.I was ready and I really don't see the reason to live." there was a long pause and then she whispered,"Exept for you."

Troy kissed her on the cheek and said,''If you would have died I would have died from a broken heart!"Troy laughed and then took her hand and said,"I love you too."

Gabriella started crying and said,"Troy,I'm dying.''

Troy didn't want to believe what he was hearing and said,"No your not you can't!"

"Troy, don't cry beacuse if you cry I'll cry because you're so adorable when you cry!"said the girl.

But he did cry for his one true love was dying and he couldn't stop it.He stayed in her room the whole time watching her sleep.She fell asleep after a while and the doctors told Troy that she wasn't sleeping.Gabriella was gone.She had bled to death she was bleeding and they couldn't find were it was coming from and so she pasted on.

Troy didn't take her death well at all he tried to forget her an even tried to shoot himself so he could be with her but afyer a month after her death something horrible hits Troy and he will nevet be the some after the experience. 


End file.
